


Подарок для гиганта

by Vla



Category: Transformers: Victory
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Hate Sex, Humor, M/M, Non Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Peeping, Plug and Play Sex, Unrequited Crush, creative activity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vla/pseuds/Vla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какой подарок получит Смертоносец на свой день активации? Львиноморду поручено ответственное задание устроить подходящий презент, и Нетопырь тоже вовлекается в это.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок для гиганта

\- Лёва! Лёва, ко мне! - горланил Смертоносец из своей спальни, где стояла не в меру, как для трансформеров, вычурная кровать внушительного размера. Вычурность заключалась в кованых завитушках на спинках. А под кроватью находился, как ни странно... обогревательный элемент в виде горелки-кратера, из которого вырывались языки пламени. Обычно трансформеры предпочитали охлаждаться во время сна, Смертоносцу же почему-то надобилось наоборот. Даже свой трон поместил в пафосно пылающий камин, и часами сидел там, грея зад. Ходили слухи, что его энергон и смазка имеют необычный состав, который эффективен только горячим.

Уставший Львиноморд вяло поплёлся в жаркую комнату хозяина, но при входе напустил на себя бодрый вид, как подобало всем десам, чтобы не гневить придирчивого Смертоносца.  
\- Слушаю!  
\- Лёва, - обратился к нему Смертя, небрежно раскинувшийся на ложе. У меня через двое астросуток день активации. Чтоб был подарок, понял? И желательно не один.  
\- Будет сделано, Повелитель! - ответил тот на автомате.   
Как будет, и будет ли вообще - ясно станет позже, а первым делом зам предпочитал соглашаться с полученными командами.

Потом он быстро удалился, под предлогом немедленного начала подготовки к празднику. Но ничего дельного пока не приходило на ум.  
Перед глазами мелькнул Нетопырь.  
\- Эй, - окликнул его Львиноморд.  
\- Да?  
\- Ану помоги придумать: что мы подарим Повелителю на день активации?  
\- Энергон! - с ходу выпалил тот, - Много энергона. Он будет в восторге!  
\- Не пойдёт. Банально.  
\- М-м... Что его больше всего радует, но что он редко получает? Энергон, много энергона! - настаивал шпион.  
\- Радует, но редко получает... А ты ещё способен подкидывать дельные предложения.  
В Нетопыре взыграло задетое самолюбие, что очень часто случалось при взаимозаносчивом общении со Львиномордом.  
\- Ах так? Тогда попробуй обойтись без моей помощи. Заключим пари: кто сделает Повелителю лучший подарок! Ставлю... Энергон. Много энергона, - подмигнул он.  
\- Идёт, - после секундного раздумья бросил в ответ Львиноморд. Тем временем, в его процессоре уже роились поиски ответа на вопрос: чего Смертоносец жаждет, но не всегда находит?

В следующий раз он увидел Нетопыря на командном мостике их корабля-базы. За одним из пультов сидел Ястреб, к которому Нетопырь, как всегда, настырно клеился, обнимая и пытаясь сесть ему на колени. Ястреб столь же настойчиво ругался и отталкивал наглеца. Клоуны, тем более надоедливые, всегда были предметом его презрения, но никак не страсти.  
Когда Львиноморд сел в кресло главного пульта, то не смог удержаться от болезненного кряхтения. Вчера Смертоносец возжелал беднягу в наказание за совсем незначительную провинность. Многострадальные разъёмы моторки насилуемого зама снова оказались порванными и потрескавшимися от непомерно крупных штекеров Повелителя, которыми, как Львиноморд горько поговаривал, только гештальтов да Стар Сэйбера интерфейсить.   
Мазал повреждения энергоном, но это не очень помогло, а на полный ремонт сейчас не было времени, учитывая так внезапно свалившееся на его голову задание насчёт подарка.  
Нетопырь, не выпуская из объятий бранящегося и кривящегося любимчика, обернулся и съязвил:  
\- Последствия несовместимости? Сочувствую. У меня с Ястребом...  
\- У тебя со мной ничего не было и не будет! - огрызнулся лупоглазый и силой отвёл от себя его руки.  
\- Так было бы, - отреагировал летучий мышь.  
\- Говорю тебе, Лев, установи крупноразмерную моторку, и не будешь мучиться, - Ястреб обратился к неисправному.  
\- Выбрось это из Искры. Смертоносец скоро получит своё; я стану новым лидером, вот посмотрите. А пока - я ему не розетка, чтобы подстраиваться.  
\- А разве ходить порванным достойнее? - возразил фиолетовый воин.  
Нетопырь ехидно засмеялся в поддержку этих слов.  
Львиноморд ничего не ответил и молча сконцентрировался на пульте. Ведь сам понимал, что поменять моторку было бы удобнее. Но гордость не позволяла: не хотелось представать безвольной подстилкой. И лелеялась надежда на скорое прекращение насилия - путём уничтожения Смертоносца. Неважно даже, кем: Стар Сэйбером, или самим Львиномордом, давно обдумывавшим заговор.  
\- Повелителю тоже трудно, - вдруг с крайне серьезным видом сказал Ястреб, - Я случайно подслушал, как он жаловался сам себе на твою моторку. Знаешь, Лев, почему ты всегда пассив? Он не против твоих штекеров, но они слишком малы.  
\- Да ну! - воскликнул Нетопырь.  
\- И он чинит штекеры после тебя; твои разъёмы их пережимают, если ты ещё не в курсе. У Повелителя сейчас пошли проблемы при соединении с пушкой. Не догадываешься о причине? Тебе не стыдно, Львиноморд? Это уменьшает нашу боеспособность! Иди и поменяй моторку.   
\- Ха-ха-ха! - снова посмеялся мышак.  
\- Не вам мне указывать, - Львиноморд стоял на своём.

Разговор прекратился, и некоторое время все трое молчали. Но вот Нетопырю что-то пришло на ум: наклонившись к любимчику, только не обнимая на этот раз, он зашептал ему на аудиосенсор так, чтобы Львиноморд не слышал.  
Ястреб явно заинтересовался переданной информацией и согласно кивал. Потом оба неожиданно вышли с мостика.

"Много энергона - банально. Ещё один камин? Так, где наш тиран любит сидеть, кроме трона и койки... В энергонной. Нет, взрывоопасно. А больше нигде он не засиживается. Эх... Не придумывается, квинт побери! Зато у тупицы ничего дельного точно не выйдет. Мы ещё посмотрим, кому тиран надерёт моторку за плохой подарок!"  
Так думал зам. Шпион же вовсю планировал секретную внутриштабную операцию; по мнению его и даже Ястреба, прямо-таки идеальный план подарка Смертоносцу. Посвятить в него было решено и Мертвокуса с Носорогом, как ценных и надёжных помощников.

На следующий день босс послал Львиноморда на разведку, летать над просторами Земли в поисках новых нефтяных вышек и других объектов, подходящих для разграбления и разрушения.  
Остальные члены бристфорс-команды заперлись в своём отсеке и долго, почти до вечера, мастерили что-то. Уже и уставший разведчик вернулся, доложил Смертоносцу о найденных полезных местечках, и солнце село, а они всё не выходили. Наконец, около земной полуночи, первый этап операции был закончен, и Нетопырь, ни у кого не спрашивая, вылетел с базы. Вернулся он вскоре, доставив стащенные где-то у людей толстые цепи и цветные рулоны самоклеящейся акриловой плёнки. После чего все четверо снова заперлись и продолжили загадочную работу.  
Львиноморд не обратил внимания на их отсутствие. Напротив - без раздражающего Нетопыря ощущал себя легко и спокойно, несмотря даже на ворчания босса по разным поводам. Они, ворчания и ругань, были настолько перманентны у Смертоносца, что все к ним давно привыкли, хоть и неизменно трепетали при вспышках его гнева.

Наконец к заму явилась приемлемая идея подарка. Сама собой, по наитию, как это обычно бывает. Львиноморд решил изготовить копию бюста Смертоносца, получше имевшегося гранитного. Материал - светлый мрамор с огненного цвета прожилками, в изобилии лежал на складе корабля: как-то десептиконы прихватили с собой большой обломок этого камня, когда во время одной из перестрелок с автоботами случился камнепад от разрушаемых битвой горных пород.   
Копия скульптуры предполагалась улучшенной не только по цвету, но и по качеству: хитро орудуя лазерным резаком, Львиноморд планировал преувеличить в новом бюсте силу и красоту именинника, чтобы тому каждый раз любо было смотреть на новое изваяние имени себя.

Но ему не судилось даже притащить глыбу в мастерскую, чтобы начать работу. Нагрудная мышь Нетопыря, находясь в режиме невидимости, тихо следовала за ним по пятам, и когда Львиноморд зашёл в одну из технических комнат, чтобы взять там тележку-погрузчик для перевозки тяжёлых предметов, за его спиной послышался шум турбин приближающегося в трансформе шпиона. Нетопырь приземлился, трансформировался, а внезапно проявившаяся в воздухе мышь села обратно к нему на грудь.  
\- Чем занимаемся? - с непринуждённым видом он облокотился о косяк широкой двери.  
\- Не твоё дело, проныра, - пробурчал гривастый.  
\- Подарком, не так ли?  
\- Не твоё дело, повторяю. Вали, пока не получил под зад. Или, может, мне заставить тебя потащить большой камень на своих плечах?  
В коридоре послышались шаги: это приближались трое остальных бристфорсовцев. Но они не спешили присоединяться к Нетопырю, а на всякий случай, чтобы не спугнуть Лёву, остановились в нескольких метрах от входа в комнату с погрузчиками.  
Львиноморд, ничего не подозревая, выбрал одну из четырёх тележек, встал на манипуляторную платформу, но стоило ему повернуться к дверям, как Нетопырь заслонил собою выход.  
\- Спи, моя гадость, усни-и-и... - начал он свою традиционную присказку, совершая руками пассы.  
\- Эй, ты чего?.. - только и успел проговорить Львиноморд, прежде чем свалился в отключке.

Идут часы, а Львиноморд словно сквозь землю провалился. На тщетные призывы Смертоносца, которому снова что-то приспичило, прибежал Нетопырь.  
\- Пожалуйста, успокойтесь, Повелитель! Он готовит вам подарок, как вы и просили. Всё будет сделано в срок, это я вам обещаю!  
\- Я спокоен, я абсолютно спокоен! - проревел Смертоносец в ответ, - Но если окажется, что он удрал в самоволку, то всем вам устрою весёлые деньки! Всем до единого!..

Первым, что Львиноморд почувствовал после выхода из отключки, была невозможность выпрямиться, словно тело не слушалось. А его рот был заткнут чем-то твёрдым, примотанным к голове.  
Когда в его Искре автоматически произошла проверка системного времени, он с ужасом осознал, что пробыл в отключке больше дня. День активации Повелителя уже настал! А бюст не готов, даже не начат! И с ним самим непонятно что происходит сейчас...  
Он включил оптику, но увиденное только прибавило смятения. Сначала он вовсе принял это за глюки сознания, замутнённого действием волновой атаки Нетопыря.  
Львиноморд обнаружил себя внутри некоего контейнера, небрежно спаянного: кое-где сквозь щели в его гранях пробивался свет. Попробовал выпрямиться ещё раз, но не получалось. Ведь он был связан! И связан таким хитрым способом, что при любом движении петли только становились туже. Мало того - они ёрзали по его моторке и грудному отсеку, который почему-то оказался открытым; крышка отсека поднята, а лев, прикрывавший её, куда-то пропал. Некоторые штекеры Львиноморда - как на груди, так и между ног, судя по ощущениям, были обведены петлями, и когда связанный дёргался, то они натягивались, принося неудобство и смущение одновременно. В таком вот непристойном положении он находился сейчас. Неужели по воле Смертоносца, решившего устроить себе некую экзотическую забаву в честь своего праздника? Извращённую, в его стиле. Или по воле иных персон, с загадочными намерениями с их стороны?

Снаружи раздавались голоса.  
\- Слышишь - трепыхается. Оклемался.  
\- Именинник уже пришел греть зад?  
\- Сейчас спрошу.  
Послышалось едва уловимое фоновое шипение коммуникатора.  
\- Пришёл. Уже в кресле, - так между собой десы называли трон Смертоносца.  
\- Лады; поднимаем!  
\- Хе-хе-хе... - прозвучал узнаваемый смешок Нетопыря. Остальные голоса принадлежали Ястребу и его команде.  
Короб с Львиномордом подняли и куда-то понесли.  
\- М-м-м?! М-м-м-м! - замычал Львиноморд; кляп не позволял ему говорить.  
По коробу звонко постучали кулаком. Пленник не видел, но это был Нетопырь, шагавший рядом с тремя другими десами, которые, в свою очередь, несли резервуар.  
\- М-п-п!!! - громкое мычание Львиноморда, в котором угадывалось слово "Нетопырь", лёгким эхом отразилось от стенок.  
\- Помолчи пока, ладно? - ответил Нетопырь, - Мы знаешь сколько сил на тебя потратили сегодня? И кто только конструирует такие корпуса, как у тебя!  
Тут Львиноморд осознал, что с его телом что-то не так. Явно что-то не так! Логи показали: имело место техническое вмешательство. Трансформер незамедлительно начал сканирование своих систем.  
И результат заставил его на время онеметь от ужаса.

Между тем, процессия вошла в тронный зал. Смертоносец со скучающим видом сидел в своём пышущем жаром "креслице", но при виде вошедших оживился. На его лице сама собой всплыла гримаса радостного и нетерпеливого предвкушения.  
Нетопырь вышел вперёд.  
\- В такой, несомненно, знаменательный день, мы хотели бы...  
Последующие несколько минут он осыпал именинника старательными дифирамбами.  
-...И, следуя всему вышесказанному, мы приложили все усилия, чтобы подготовить подарок, достойный вашего великолепия!   
С этими словами процессия бристфорсовцев приблизилась вплотную к трону, и Смертоносцу прямо в руки передали крупный металлический ящик, художественно обмотанный цветными акриловыми лентами, с приклеенными десептиконскими значками по бокам, а на одной из его граней виднелась широкая защёлка.  
\- Советую распаковать в интимной уединённой обстановке, - задорно подмигивая, посоветовал Нетопырь.  
\- Ладно... - ответил Смертоносец, и повертел увесистый ящик в руках. Изнутри донеслись стук металла, ударяющегося о стенки, и приглушённое мычание.  
Заинтригованная гримаса на лице именинника проявилась ещё отчётливее. Он решил, что верные слуги изловили автобота, и перебирал в уме возможные варианты: кто же из вражеского лагеря сегодня преподнесён ему как подарок?  
\- Стар Сэйбер? - высказал Смертоносец наилучшую из догадок. Командир автоботов, в самом мелком из своих режимов, как раз поместился бы в этом ящике.  
\- Э-э? - невольно вырвалось у Нетопыря.  
"Значит, не Стар Сэйбер. Другой автобот, но и то хорошо. Да, понадобится интимная обстановка... Если понравится подарок - отвалю своим болванам энергону, пусть пьют за мою исправность. Надеюсь, автоботик симпатичный. А если не понравится - порву Нетопыря вместо него! И Львиноморда. Кстати, где Львиноморд? Где он до сих пор шляется?!!"  
\- Кстати... Где этот квинтов Львиноморд?!  
\- В наилучшем месте и состоянии, Повелитель; откройте подарок, и ответ придёт к вам сам...  
Подарок громко замычал. Именинник смекнул, в чём суть, и, ещё сильнее заинтриговавшись, встал с трона. Десептиконов обдало теплом от его разогретого корпуса.  
\- Дорогой Повелитель, мы устроим праздничный банкет, через шесть часов в зале номер три. И мы будем несказанно рады, если виновник торжества присоединится к нашему празднованию, чтобы мы могли произносить наши искренние тосты в вашем непосредственном присутствии! - выпалил Нетопырь.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Смертоносец смягчившимся тоном, - Больше подарков нет?  
\- Нет. Но если хотите, приготовим что-нибудь ещё, - ответил Ястреб.  
\- А кто готовил этот? - приподнял он в руке цветной короб.  
\- Я! Я! - Нетопырь чуть ли не запрыгал на месте.  
\- Мы коллективно, - проворчал Носорог.  
\- Если понравится - похвалю.  
С этими словами Смертоносец развернулся и вышел из зала, направляясь в спальню. Мысленно недоумевая: если в ящике - Львиноморд, то чем же он способен удивить, заслужить роль приятного подарка?

Нетопырь прямо-таки млел от полученной похвалы. Остальные также радовались, пребывая в твёрдой уверенности, что презент боссу понравится. Ястреб сам обнял Нетопыря - по-деловому, как автора хорошей идеи и старательного помощника в её реализации. Шпион, разумеется, расценил объятия по-своему, и повис на Ястребе всем корпусом, да так сильно обхватил руками и ногами, что тот еле-еле отодрал приставалу от себя. Другие, наблюдая эту комичную сцену, подтрунивали над обоими.

Газовый кратер под кроватью автоматически зажёгся при появлении хозяина в комнате. Именинник сел, положил презент на колени, нажал на кнопку защёлки, и крышка приподнялась. Пред взором предстал - как и предполагалось, его верный Лёвка. Причём причудливо связанный цепями; те, в свою очередь, были обмотаны цветными лентами не менее щедро, чем упаковка подарка.   
Первые секунды именинник сожалел, что внутри оказался не автобот. Но, пристальнее присмотревшись к жалобно глядящему на него Львиноморду, Смертоносец вскоре расплылся в восхищённой улыбке и развеял в себе всякое разочарование.  
Ведь настежь открытая моторка зама выглядела не как обычно, а явила взору замечательную модификацию, которую Смертоносец ждал от Львиноморда уже давно, но сомневался насчёт её осуществимости. Штекеров и разъёмов у этой моторки теперь было всего по шесть, зато каждый - нехилого диаметра, точь в точь совпадающего с диаметрами Смертоносцевых причиндалов.  
Новые размеры оказались настолько велики, что Нетопырю и команде пришлось не только уменьшить количество элементов конструируемой моторки, но и переделать нижнюю часть его туловища, увеличив вместительность. Иначе говоря, Львиноморд слегка потолстел ниже пояса. Что, впрочем, сделало его фигуру мощнее с виду. И эротичнее, с точки зрения Смертоносца, не говоря уже об его восхищении новой Лёвиной моторкой, с которой теперь сможет забавляться безболезненно. Хотя когда назреет необходимость снова за что-то наказывать нерадивого зама, то боли провинившемуся не избежать всё равно. Уж Смертоносец-то знает разнообразные приёмы экзекуции - с удовольствием для себя и ущербом для насилуемого.  
А пока надо бы испробовать подарок...  
Он обхватил скрюченного путами Львиноморда за пояс и приподнял. Тот заскулил, и тогда он вытащил из его рта кляп.  
\- У-у-у, Нетопырь; я не знаю, что с ним сделаю!!! - было первое, что произнёс тот.  
\- Ха-ха-ха-ха! Мне всё равно, что сделаешь с ним ты, но я его награжу, болван! - ответил на это Смертоносец, и положил связанного на кровать. Сам тоже залез туда, нависая над ним всё ближе и ниже.  
Беднягу Львиноморда обуял страх, но потом он сообразил, что в этот раз должно быть не так больно. А когда его начали щекотать и дёргать за путы, он неожиданно для себя глупо захихикал. Смертоносца это очень позабавило, и именинник начал более глубокое изучение подарка...

Нетопырь притаился у двери и подслушивал. Судя по звукам, Повелитель очень доволен. И шпион готов был прыгать на месте от счастья, если бы только ситуация позволяла.  
Около его ног отирался бесхозно гулявший бирюзовый лев. Увидев эту зверушку, он потянулся было погладить её, но примитив огрызнулся и чуть было не вцепился Нетопырю в пальцы. Тогда шпион бесцеремонно наподдал ему пинка, и лев со скулением отлетел на несколько метров.   
Примитивы привыкли, что на них смотрят свысока, и привыкли жить в терпеливой покорности, но способность копить обиду у них никто не отнимал. Лев твёрдо решил наябедничать хозяину обо всех обидах со стороны Нетопыря: и этой, и прошлых. Только бы скорее вернуться на родную грудь.

Когда Львиноморд вышел из покоев Повелителя (тот даже соизволил развязать его), то сначала не хотел никому попадаться на глаза, и его счастье, что Нетопырь к тому времени уже убрался отсюда. Оставшись незамеченным, Львиноморд удалился в свою комнатушку, чтобы прийти в себя. Там ждал лев; увидев вошедшего хозяина, он радостно потёрся об его ногу.  
Ощущения были смешанными. С одной стороны, злоба на Нетопыря и его подельников, без спросу сотворивших с ним такое, а потом ещё и выставивших на посмешище, преподнеся как подарок. Да, и пнувших льва. С другой - угодить Смертоносцу удалось как никогда удачно. С третьей - теперь Львиноморд избавился от мучительного травматизма каждый раз, когда боссу приспичивает удовлетворить с ним свои интимные желания. Мало того - босс открыл ему доступ к своим разъёмам! Впрочем, и раньше он их не прятал, но штекеры зама комично тонули в чересчур крупных отверстиях, вызывая разочарование у обоих, а со стороны Смертоносца - ещё и сарказмы.  
Немного успокоившись, Львиноморд встал. Потом опять сел. Потом снова встал. Ощущения, идущие от ног, казались странными. Ясное дело - новая конфигурация. Он измерил ёмкость конденсаторов своей новой моторки, и обнаружил, что она заметно больше прежней. Усилилось и напряжение. Ноги, питание к которым подавалось напрямую через моторку, словно кипели энергией. Тогда он пошёл к самому длинному коридору базы и пробежался по нему что есть духу, плюнув даже на угрозу встречи по дороге с другими десами.  
Львиноморда постигло чудное открытие: новая моторка повлияла на энергообеспечение его ног таким образом, что он стал заметно быстрее бегать и выше прыгать: стоило прыгнуть лишь слегка, как уже врезался головой в потолок коридора. На радостях он забыл про обиду и непринуждённо побегал по базе. По пути ему встретились Носорог и Мертвокус, почему-то опасливо отвернувшиеся, только он показался в их поле зрения. Тут-то и вспомнил Львиноморд о необходимости мести за позор... Схватив обоих десов за шлемы, зловеще блеснул оптикой, и они признались во всём. А точнее, соврали, что единственный исполнитель идеи - Нетопырь.  
Тогда Львиноморд злобно стукнул их головами друг о друга и побежал искать хулигана.

Тот занимался в это время откровенно непотребными вещами. Подослал свою летучую мышь в сервисный отсек, где Ястреб, приходивший сюда в одно и то же время, сосредоточенно проверял состояние корпуса. На этот раз - своих внешних кабелей: пролегающих по шее, в трубках рядом с сервоприводами, выведенных к разъёмам для оружия... И, разумеется, не преминул проверить моторку. Перед этим тактично отвернувшись от сидевших неподалёку нескольких десов, и от видеокамеры, торчащей у потолка. Но для зверушки, спрятавшейся в тумбочке с мелкими прорезями в стенках, он принял весьма и весьма удобный ракурс. Нетопырь, ловивший видеосигнал от своей мыши, истекал смазкой и таял от восторга. Который, впрочем, продолжался недолго. Ястреб быстро закончил осмотр своих интимных мест, захлопнул крышку, и сразу после этого заметил странные отблески, видневшиеся через прорези в тумбочке. Он включил инфракрасное зрение, и узрел сквозь её стенки мягкие пятна свечения: это внутренние системы мыши выделяли тепло при своей работе.  
Только Нетопырь понял, что его засекли, как моментально отдал приказ сматываться. Мышь распахнула дверцу тумбочки, пулей вылетела оттуда и с писком скрылась из отсека. Ястреб злобно ударил кулаком о ладонь, давая себе слово непременно угостить извращенца тумаками, а мыши обломать крылья. За его спиной засмеялись другие десы, поддерживая мысль.  
Возвратившись, мышь со щёлканьем соединилась с креплениями и портами на груди Нетопыря. Он погладил питомца по сложившимся крыльям и запустил полученное видео по новой, отвлечённо повернувшись к большому окну, у которого стоял.  
Окно открывало вид на широкий холл, располагавшийся уровнем ниже, рядом с командным мостиком. И вскоре Нетопырю пришлось переключить фокус внимания с внутреннего видео на сигнал от оптики. Ведь в холле показался сердито шагающий Львиноморд. Заглянул на мостик, но не стал заходить; потом вернулся в центр холла и начал оглядываться по сторонам. Нетопырь заключил, что тот явно кого-то ищет, и на всякий случай стал отходить вглубь коридора, где стоял. Но это его и выдало: уловив движение, Львиноморд поднял голову.  
\- Ой, - прошептал шпион сам себе. Выражение лица оппонента ничего хорошего не предвещало. Пока не поздно, Нетопырь кинулся в бегство - поближе к Повелителю, стоявшему в соседнем зале, возле большого монитора с картами участков Земли.  
Смертоносец озадаченно уставился на Нетопыря, спрятавшегося буквально у него за ногой.  
\- Э, - слегка толкнул его коленом под грудь.  
\- Заступитесь за меня, пожалуйста! Вам же понравился наш подарок, правда?  
\- Хм... - Смертоносец не мог понять, что к чему, хотя признавал, что подарок его порадовал.  
Обстановка прояснилась, когда в зал вбежал разъярённый Львиноморд.  
\- Где этот деятель?! - сжимая кулаки, вопросил он у десептиконов за пультами.  
\- Этот? - произнёс босс, подняв Нетопыря за крыло.  
\- Да... - ответил зам, не ожидавший увидеть деятеля в его могучих руках.  
\- Ха-ха-ха-ха! - Смертоносец смекнул, что заму апгрейд не по вкусу, и он жаждет мести. Что ж; пусть позабавится! Месть - дело чести, в конце концов. Честь подчинённых не значила ничего для Смертоносца, но внутренние ссоры он не возбранял. Даже считал, что они придают десептиконам дополнительный боевой запал.  
Поэтому швырнул Нетопыря прямо под ноги Львиноморду, и приказал обоим проваливать - устроить свои разборки в другом месте.   
Шпион только и успел, что растерянно заскулить, прежде чем мститель обхватил его за шею и потащил куда-то. Как Нетопырь ни вырывался, как ни возил со скрежетом ногами по полу, - освободиться не получалось. Львиноморд, равный ему по размерам, тем не менее был крепче. Особенно теперь, когда новая моторка сделала его сильнее.

Притащив мышака в хозяйственный отсек, Львиноморд открыл дверь тесной кладовки и забросил пленника туда. Нетопырь комично растянулся среди швабр, а головой ему довелось угодить прямо на кнопки пылесоса, который при этом автоматически изверг из себя мешок-пылесборник. Мелкие металлические частички, перемешанные с нанесённой земным воздухом органической пылью, высыпались прямо на шпиона-неудачника. Отряхиваясь, он забился в дальний угол кладовой, словно последний трус.   
Львиноморд же навис над ним и начал клясть.  
\- Кто тебе дал разрешение распоряжаться чужим корпусом?! Как твои бесстыжие руки осмелились ковырять мою моторку?!..  
Словесные излияния в подобном духе продолжались минуты две. За которые Нетопырь не раз пытался вскочить и удрать, но кулак оппонента неизменно возвращал его на пол.  
Сцену прервал вбежавший Ястреб, пышущий злобой, что было так непохоже на его сдержанный нрав. Заметив Нетопыря в глубине кладовой, он бесцеремонно оттолкнул растерявшегося Львиноморда, и набросился со своими кулаками на бедного шпиона.  
\- А-а, вот Ястреб, это он одобрил идею! Он виноват, не я! - успел прокричать Нетопырь, прежде чем его начали бить. Львиноморд взял эту информацию во внимание, опустил ладонь на плечо незваному гостю и заставил его обернуться.  
\- Так-так... Значит, ты?  
\- Не мешай, Лев! - огрызнулся Ястреб, - Я пришёл проучить этого извращенца! - и повернулся обратно к Нетопырю, выставив кулаки.  
Львиноморд, не знавший о сегодняшнем инциденте с подглядыванием, решил, будто Нетопырь наклеветал, и стоит позволить Ястребу излить праведный гнев. О том же, что именно Ястреб ранее требовал у него изменить моторку, гривастый в эти минуты не вспомнил.  
На шпиона снова обрушился град ударов; он тщетно прикрывался руками. Металлический грохот эхом отражался от стен. Молча отмутузив Нетопыря, Ястреб разжал кулаки и гордо вышел из кладовой.  
\- Добротно ты с ним разобрался; заслужил паршивец, - одобрил его Львиноморд, похлопав по плечу.  
Ястреб понял, что командир бристфорса не знает об участии всей команды в модификации его моторки. Тем лучше. Пусть считает виновным только Нетопыря.   
Не успел избитый опомниться, как Львиноморд возвратился и последовал примеру предшественника: стал его колотить, и не молча, а продолжая осыпать проклятиями.  
\- Э-э... У меня предложение, - вскоре сказал наблюдавший за этим Ястреб.  
\- Ну? - сквозь пыхтение выдавил бьющий.  
\- Он тебе противен, как и мне. Но ты лучше сможешь его наказать. Ты понял, о чём речь?  
\- Я-ястреб, мы же подельники! - предчувствуя неладное, проскулил Нетопырь.  
\- Да, прямо побежал с тобой дело иметь, - издевательски парировал тот, изображая невинного.  
Львиноморд остановил избиение и обернулся.  
\- Ну?  
Тут Ястреб послал ему по радиосвязи конкретное изложение своей идеи. "...Если б я за это взялся - извращенцу только того и нужно. Другое дело - ты, и с возможностями, которые имеешь теперь".  
Сначала командир бристфорса скривился и даже убрал руки от Нетопыря, показывая свою брезгливость к нему. Но малиновый дес посмотрел на него так убедительно, что заставил серьёзнее призадуматься.  
\- Ладно. Тогда уходи. Нечего тебе глазеть! - эти слова означали согласие Львиноморда. В пылу гнева он был готов на любые меры наказания, только бы проучить Нетопыря посильнее.  
\- Есть, - и Ястреб удалился из помещения, упиваясь злорадством: теперь приставалу и без него накажут даже успешнее, чем предполагалось.

"Ох, зачем я на это согласился... Да я даже в кошмарном сне не притронусь к этому придурочному проныре. Что же делать?" - в таком замешательстве оказался Львиноморд, стоило ему вплотную приблизиться к лежащему избитому Нетопырю и окинуть его взглядом.  
\- Отпусти, а? Не буду больше, честно-честно! - подал голос избитый.  
\- Всегда так говоришь, знаем мы тебя, - прошипел он в ответ, и ударил жертву прямо между ног. Нетопырь, как следовало ожидать, сжался.  
Тогда гривастый попытался его развернуть так, чтобы ударить туда ещё раз. Но тут Нетопырь неожиданно проявил агрессию, привстал и схватил противника, повалив его на пол.  
\- А такого я тебе не прощу! - и он врезал по голове Львиноморду, разбив левый дополнительный глаз на его шлеме.  
Дерущиеся сцепились и катались по полу, насколько позволяла тесная кладовая. На них падали швабры, вокруг звенели катящиеся вёдра, а стоящая у стенки пластиковая цистерна с концентратом моющей жидкости в конце концов оказалась раздавлена. Вязкая скользкая масса вытекла, и дерущиеся основательно перемазались в ней.  
Нетопырь изнемогал, его функциональности мешали повреждения, полученные от метких кулаков Ястреба. Но и Львиноморду приходилось несладко: скользя по полу и корпусу противника, было трудно управлять собственными движениями.  
В одной из попыток вырвать несколько кабелей из шеи Нетопыря, он поскользнулся и упал прямо на него, уткнувшись лицом в эту самую шею, на которой его руками уже были разворочены две защитные пластины.   
Недолго думая, вцепился ротовыми пластинами в шейные кабеля противника, и прокусил изоляцию сразу нескольких. Нетопырь взвыл. Львиноморд усилил хватку, и вконец перекусил их. Нарушилась подача энергии к процессору раненого, и его сознание помутилось. Он больше не мог двигаться, разговаривать, и видел с трудом: картинка с оптики перекрывалась помехами.  
Тогда жаждущий мести Львиноморд смело положил руку на крышку его моторки. После некоторых усилий удалось её открыть.  
\- Сейчас, дерзкий посягатель на чужую честь, ты получишь по заслугам! Ты побываешь на моём месте! - и выпустил свои огромные, поблёскивающие новые штекерищи, ранее старательно сконструированные самим Нетопырём.  
Кроме невнятного мычания, бедняга ничем не мог ответить, но было заметно, как расширилась его оптика от ужаса. Он понял, что влип крепче, чем думал.  
Между штекерами пробегали искрящиеся разряды; при виде чужой открытой моторки Львиноморд невольно возбудился. Почувствовав это, он не стал медлить, а опустился над Нетопырём и начал действовать.  
Всадить бы резко, да не получалось. Теперь зам понимал, как тяжело Повелителю было управляться с его прежними разъёмами. Штекеры входили очень тяжело, их удалось кое-как засунуть, только основательно разорвав стенки разъёмов жертвы. И слова Ястреба о пережатости теперь тоже стали понятны Львиноморду: проталкиваемые в узкие для них отверстия, поверхности штекеров помялись, что причиняло неприятные ощущения. Он вспомнил, как Смертоносец натужно пыхтел и кривился от боли каждый раз, когда проделывал это с ним.  
Нетопырь только мычал, всхлипывал и подёргивался, неспособный сопротивляться. Но мучитель знал, что ощущения тот испытывает не из приятных.  
Когда стенки повреждённых разъёмов расширились достаточно, и оросились вытекающим из повреждённых трубок энергоном, входить стало проще. Насильник даже начал испытывать удовольствие. И продолжил движения, всё быстрее и быстрее; штекеры выскальзывали из отверстий, но он всовывал их снова, стараясь задействовать все. Прямо как Смертоносец делал в своих забавах с ним.   
Наконец, Львиноморд кончил, от испытываемых электрических перегрузок едва не соскользнув на пол. Сначала скривился - то ли от остроты ощущения, то ли от брезгливости. Потом, не медля, втянул штекеры обратно в свою моторку, и, задвинув её крышку, окинул взглядом развороченные, облитые смазкой панели моторки мышака. Тот уже не всхлипывал, а лежал тихо.   
Не желая больше церемониться, Львиноморд решил уходить, но напоследок смачно плюнул в беднягу, собрав побольше ротовой смазки. И сделал небольшую милость, прикрыв его моторку... грязной тряпкой. Чтобы десы, присланные забрать пострадавшего на ремонт, увидели его "во всей красе", только когда тряпку снимут.  
Презрение к Нетопырю он выразил сполна; хулиган надолго запомнит этот урок.

Вскоре в кладовую ввалились Задавала и Пришибала. Командир динозавров небрежно перетащил раненого на спину помощнику. Тряпка упала, но они этого не заметили, так как Нетопырь получился лежащим на животе. Только Пришибала на протяжении пути в ремонтную жаловался, гыгыкая, что какая-то жидкость течёт по его спине. И несколько раз чуть было не уронил Нетопыря, который упорно соскальзывал оттуда.

Через три часа Нетопырь был снова исправен. Глупые динозавры думали, будто его отынтерфейсил Смертоносец, поэтому не задавали лишних вопросов.

С тех пор Львиноморд нет-нет, да и подколет Нетопыря: вспомни, мол, как я славно надрал тебе разъёмы. А однажды сам Смертоносец отпустил шутку на ту же тему, ещё и назвав Львиноморда "славным гигантом". Тот засиял от такой похвалы, а шпион понял, что гривастый разболтал Повелителю тайну постыдного случая в кладовой. Которого оба стеснялись, каждый не меньше другого.  
Вынужденные быть напарниками, они ещё пуще стали мотать друг другу кабеля; Нетопырь будто совсем не усвоил полученный урок. А его весёлый нрав, особенно в пьяном состоянии, продолжал придавать их напарничеству слабый оттенок панибратства. От которого серьезный Львиноморд бежал, как от лавы, но с этим приколистом не так-то просто было сохранять достоинство. И автоботы ото дня ко дню смеялись над их грызнёй да неудачами. Хорошо хоть о той кутерьме с моторками не прознали.


End file.
